Mal de l'air
by Melie
Summary: One-Shot, YAOI, petit spoiler sur la fin de l'anime : un an après la fin de l'anime, Daisuké s'ennuie, n'a plus goût à la vie. Mais un voyage scolaire en avion et le mal de l'air vont peut-être changer beaucoup de choses...


**Titre :** Mal de l'air

**Auteuse :** Mélie

**Genre :** Yaoï, enfin plutôt shonen-ai

**Couple :** Mes petits chéris du moment : Hiwatari et Daisuk

**Notes :**

- J'aime vraiment beaucoup ce couple : HIWADAI POWAAAAAAAAAAA!!!

- J'accepte toutes les reviews alors n'hésitez pas!

- Je suis aussi pour le KradDark mais ils n'apparaissent pas dans cette fic... désolée pour les fans...

Daisuké Niwa, quinze ans, en voyage scolaire, grimaça en s'asseyant sur le siège qui lui était destiné. Une, il n'avait jamais pris l'avion auparavant. Deux, il était tout au fond de l'avion, son professeur tout à l'avant, et ses amis, ou ce qui en tenait lieu, loin de lui. Trois, il ignorait qui allait s'asseoir à côté de lui. Quatre, il en avait marre, de la vie.

Vie qui depuis que Dark et Krad avaient été de nouveau scellés se révèlait bien monotone. A part le fait que Rikku l'avait plaqué quatre mois après cet évènement parce qu'elle avait rencontré quelqu'un de plus intéressant, bien que le prétexte officiel ait toujours été qu'elle le soupçonnait de ne l'aimer que parce qu'elle ressemblait à Risa. Laquelle Risa sortait depuis près de six mois avec Saéhara.

Donc, vie ennuyeuse.

"Pardon..."

Daisuké releva la tête et vit Hiwatari qui le regardait, semblant attendre quelque chose. Le garçon aux cheveux rouges se leva pour le laisser passer et se placer devant le hublot. Puis il se rassit.

Ainsi donc, il était à côté de Hiwatari, qui une fois de plus se trouvait être dans la même classe que lui. Bien. Ce n'était pas si mal...

Après que leurs entités respectives aient été scellées, ils avaient tout d'abord été bons amis. Mais, sans trop savoir pourquoi, ils s'étaient peu à peu éloignés l'un de l'autre. Jusqu'à ce que Hiwatari vienne le voir, peu après que Rikku l'ait plaqué. Ils avaient discuté un peu. Satoshi était si discret... Daisuké en oubliait parfois même qu'ils étaient dans la même classe.

"Alors, tu vas bien? demanda-t-il.

Très bien. Merci.

Moi, je suis content de partir un peu."

C'était bien vrai : un voyage, voilà qui le sortirait de la monotonie habituelle et de cette envie de plus en plus étouffante de laisser tomber la vie elle-même...

Satoshi aquiesca.

Daisuké se demanda pourquoi et comment ils s'étaient éloignés, alors que pourtant ils étaient si bien partis. Il se souvint alors d'un certain... malaise entre eux. Il lui était arrivé de trouver son camarade étrange. Il avait pensé que c'était dû à la disparition de son entité... pourtant il était difficile d'imaginer que Hiwatari regrettait Krad. Peut-être lui manquait-il un peu, mais...

Lui, en tout cas, regrettait énormément Dark. Il avait l'impression de se sentir si seul...

On annonça que l'avion allait décoller. Satoshi prit un chewing gum et lui en proposa. Daisuké refusa. Son camarade haussa les épaules.

L'avion commença à décoller et Daisuké commença à regretter ce refus, ses oreilles commençant à se boucher.

Il avait mal à la tête...

Daisuké voulut poser sa main sur l'accoudoir mais elle rencontra celle de Satoshi et il la retira aussitôt.

Le jeune garçon commençait à avoir un peu peur. Il ferma les yeux.

Il sentit qu'une main prenait la sienne, restée en l'air, et la ramenait sur l'accoudoir.

Satoshi.

Il garda la main de Daisuké dans la sienne durant le décollage, la serrant doucement comme pour le rassurer.

Une fois l'avion stabilisé, il la lâcha et Daisulé ouvrit les yeux.

Il avait l'impression d'avoir fait un rêve, un rêve si doux...

Il tourna la tête vers Satoshi et s'aperçut que ce dernier souriait; Daisuké rougit sans trop savoir pourquoi. Satoshi continua de sourire et se tourna vers le hublot, à sa gauche. Daisuké, à droite de Satoshi, essaya de se pencer mais le mal de tête le reprit et il se cala dans son siège. Ses oreilles étaient toujours bouchées.

"Avale ta salive, conseilla Satoshi."

Il aquiesca et s'exécuta.

Dix minutes plus tard, il se sentait mieux. Ses oreilles étaient débouchées et il n'avait plus mal à loa tête. Parcontre, il se sentait fatigué... il était en train de s'endormir.

Il ferma les yeux.

Il était bien ainsi.

Daisuké somnolait. Il rêvait au temps, pas vraiment si lointain, ou il devenait Dark Mousy, le voleur fantôme, l'Ange Déchu aux Ailes Noires. Que la vie lui semblait ennuyeuse maintenant... elle avait perdu tout intérêt à ses yeux. Il lui arrivait parfois de se demander si elle valait la peine qu'il la vive...

De son rêve, il s'aperçut que sa tête avait glissé vers la droite... sur l'épaule de Satoshi Hiwatari...

Il chercha machinalement à se redresser, encore dans sa rêvasserie...

"Ce n'est pas la peine, lui dit une voix amie, tu ne me dérange pas le moins du monde."

Alors il laissa sa tête retomber sur cette épaule.

Une demi heure plus tard, Daisuké se réveilla totalement. Sa tête était toujours sur l'épaule de Satoshi, et il se rendit compte en voulant la retirer que celle de Satoshi était sur la sienne.

Il rougit violemment. Cependant, il n'entendait aucun gloussement, donc personne ne les avait vus...

Daisuké s'aperçut soudainement qu'il était bien comme ça. Il ressentait une sensation bizarre... qu'il avait l'impression de connaître...

C'était encore plus fort que ce qu'il avait ressenti pour Rikku... et le pire, c'était qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir toujours ressenti cela... au fond de lui-même...

Satoshi se redressa et il fit de même. Daisuké sourit, quelque peu gêné. Hiwatari lui rendit son sourire.

Bientôt l'avion commença à atterir. Cette fois, Niwa ne refit pas la même erreur et accepta le chewing gum.

A sa grande surprise, il vit Satoshi lui tendre la main. Et il fut plus surpris encore de se voir tendre la main lui aussi. Et leurs mains se rencontrèrent et se joignirent.

Un peu plus tard, Daisuké descendit de l'avion, rêveur. Une main se posa sur son épaule et le retint. Il se retourna et vit Satoshi Hiwatari.

Satoshi.

Son coeur se mit à battre plus fort lorsqu'il le vit se pencher vers son oreille.

Satoshi Hiwatari murmura trois mots.

Les plus importants qu'il soit donné d'entendre.

Ils se les diraient, se les répèteraient tout au long de leur vie.

Ils redonneraient un intérêt à la vie de Daisuké.

Trois mots tous simples, mais importants.

Je t'aime.

**Tadaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!**

**Et hip hip hip hourra pour ma première fic sous ce pseudo!!**

**[yeux mamours du Chat Potté] Reviews?**


End file.
